Blight Upon The Village
by Terah Nightwind
Summary: The fifth Blight has overcome Ferelden at the worst possible time, and one small village has become stranded due to waves of Darkspawn while housing a potential Abomination.
1. Chapter 1

Templar strode across the Chantry pavilion, her armor clanking with her movements. She was on alert. There were talks of Darkspawn massing to the south, near the Korcari Wilds and many men were being gathered under the orders of the king. Grey Wardens had marched through their little village, looking for more for their ranks in Fereldan.

But that had little to do to concern her. She was waiting, and was on edge. An abomination was coming.

No, to speak it like that sounded as though she were to prepare her sword for battle… it was a suspected abomination, a mage being transported to Orlais from Antiva. None of the Templars from that circle could do anything, and so blood was suspected to be involved. And she had a…way with mages.

"You seem tense, today."

Jaki looked up to see the Chantry Mother walking along her own path, stopping for a moment to speak.

"Not tense. Thank you, for your concern," she responded, bowing her head in respect. The Mother bowed her head as well.

"I have heard the caravan will pass through here, on their way to Val Royeux. You are to take the mage, if I understood correctly."

The Templar nodded, before finding words. "Yes. With the rumors of a Blight, they don't want to take the risk of being attacked and stranded with her."

"This talk of a Blight is nothing more than fear speaking. Does our king have little else to do than spread this nonsense?"

Jaki smiled as the Mother voiced her feelings on the latest news.

"Those Grey Wardens do little to make it better, coming through here, saying they are looking for recruits. They took a Templar under Rite of Conscription not even a year ago; do they seek to do so again?"

"Most likely not. The leader, Duncan I believe, said they were only looking for volunteers. I don't believe he sees this 'Blight' as a threat moreso than an annoyance."

She was lying, though. She'd spoken to a couple of them, over drinks at the tavern. One of them had said they felt it was a true Blight, the very beginnings of one. They wouldn't say why, but they seemed adamant in their beliefs. Her words eased the Mother, though, who bowed her head and walked on.

She was trailed by a young Sister, whose long hair fell to her knees. Jaki smiled, before turning her attention to the main road. Why was she even standing here, like a statue? They wouldn't arrive until the morrow.

Turning from her post, she went back into the village, heading to the tavern. She was off-duty until tomorrow. The urgency of her mission, escorting this mage to the border that separated Ferelden from Orlais, demanded she be well-rested. She'd not been on official duty for the better part of a week. She was supposed to meet an old friend for drinks. She wouldn't miss it for anything.

She was too afraid to.

* * *

Walking in, there was hardly a stir, the patrons went about their business and Jaki made it to a back table, near the rear exit. The girl sitting there had already ordered and had the cards shuffled, smiling when she saw Jaki walk in.

"I was beginning to wonder if I was stood up," she remarked as Jaki sat down, leaning her shield and sword against the table. "I got our ale for us. It's what you had last time, I mean… i-if you want something else, I'll pay."

Jaki nodded slightly, pouring her drink. "Thank you. You act so nervous around me, if I was going to do anything, it would have been back then. You're fine, Noemi."

With a grin, she sat up straight, going to shuffle the cards again, when Jaki grabbed her hand. "However, this time I'm the one who deals."

They sat and drank and played for hours, more patrons poured in as their work for the day ended, Jaki was at least winning some games rather than last time.

"For a young one, you're quite the charlatan. Who taught you to deal so well?" Jaki put her cup to her mouth to take a long drink.

"Picked it up from some mercenaries a couple of years ago. You were on duty elsewhere when it happened."

The Templar frowned, sitting straight and putting the mug down. "When what happened?" Many things ran through her head, if the reason she had moved had been for what she was thinking… their lives would be ruined!

"Oh, no, nothing like that!" Noemi laughed, taking a swig of the foul-smelling alcohol coming from her own mug. "Mph, bitter. No, no, I asked them to teach me. I got bored waiting for you to come back from Denerim, so when they passed through, I asked for tips."

Jaki leaned back, breathing a sigh of relief, only then realizing she'd been holding her breath.

"Maker, don't do that to me. Noemi, you're still a kid, but if you'd done what I was thinking-"

"I won't, Jaki. I know better than that."

They sat in awkward silence for a long time. Neither could think of anything to say to break it, and people were starting to leave. The tavern didn't close, but it would be harder to talk without worry if they were the only ones in there.

Noemi stood up, picking up her bag that had been under her chair. "I should head back, ser Jaki." She looked out the dusty window to see the beginnings of stars peeking up. "I have poultices to get ready for market on the morrow and… you have that Mage to escort."

Every time Noemi mentioned the mage, she seemed to be worried. Jaki stood as well, picking her own items up.

"Nothing will happen to her."

"C-can't you go to Val Royeux with her and make sure? If they decide she's an Abomination, they'll… they'll kill her. Or worse."

With a glance over her shoulder, Jaki led Noemi out through the back door, escorting her back to her little house on the outskirts of the village. The fires from a nearby Dalish encampment could barely be made out, only to those with rather good vision. They had ill and injured from werewolves, they were only this close for supplies, and they'd probably be gone before sunrise.

"They won't. The mage is only a suspected Abomination, the chances of it are small. Besides, I need to come back and keep an eye on you." Jaki opened the door up for her. "You're nearly seventeen, aren't you? I'm sure there are plenty of boys after you already. I'm your 'older sister', remember?"

"I can't help but worry. After what your Knight-Commander did… after that… if you hadn't stopped him when you did, I-"

"What's done," Jaki said, letting her go inside "is done. Get your things finished, and I'll be by before I set out. I'll be gone four months."

Noemi looked inside her house, holding her bag to her chest as she tried to convince herself to go in and just be done with it. "Will you get attacked by Darkspawn?"

"No," Jaki lied. "It's just a small group that made their way to the surface somehow. The Grey Wardens aren't concerned at all, they'll just seal up the place they came from. We're too far north to be concerned with it."

Jaki was terribly concerned, which was why she wanted that mage escorted to the border and would turn and head back quickly.

"I'm going to say good-bye before I leave. If you don't let me go back to the barracks and rest, I'll be in no condition to leave. Good night to you." With a sharp turn, Jaki left, and Noemi smiled.

"Damn. Figured out my plan."


	2. Chapter 2

It was early in the morning, the sun barely had time to peek out from over the horizon. Noemi had hardly slept at all, and was watching the morning creep in, the sky blood red. That signaled a storm, and she found herself hoping that would mean Jaki couldn't go. As she pulled her boots on to set out she looked over at the staff in the corner. Fear seized her heart, and she rushed to stuff it in her closet.

No one had seen it, she knew that. No one had entered her house, she knew that. But to have it out in the open terrified her and she spend long moments trying to catch her breath. She shook with fear. No one but Jaki entered this house. If any other Templar came in and found that staff, they would have to move. Again.

After her heart started normally again, she picked her poultices up and left, locking the door behind her.

It was a small village, but no one would enter her house without her knowledge.

* * *

Jaki was standing at the entrance to the Chantry, in full armor, watching the main road that came by. She was on edge now, not only because of her mission, but something seemed… off about the surrounding woodland. It was very quiet.

"Never gotten a better night's sleep than last night," a voice called out, walking outside from the nearby inn. Jaki looked up to see another armored figure step out, stretching their sword arm.

"Hey." The person walked over to where Jaki was, peering down the same direction with a look of curiosity. "Is there something fascinating about this stretch of road?"

Jaki turned to face the woman and then realized that her armor was rather familiar. "You're a Grey Warden."

"Yes." She gave a curt nod. "I hurt myself on the march to Ostagar. It's been a long month of recovery, and I'm just waiting for Duncan and the others to return. We're going to head to Denerim after this, see if we can get some more recruits."

Jaki nodded, though she was uncaring of her personal life. She turned back to gaze down the road, every so often almost certain she heard the caravan. She felt gazing, knowing the Warden was watching her. With an exasperated sigh, she turned around, ready to give a piece of her mind when the march of horses made her turn back around.

"Duncan gives me that same look," she began before Jaki raised a hand to silence her, moving forward. There was a carriage; the mage had to be inside.

"Hold!" Jaki's voice carried weight and command and the men and women began to stop in their journey. "I am Knight Jaki, are you the caravan from Antiva?"

"Ah, yes." Had his answer not satisfied Jaki, his accent would have. "It has been a most unpleasant journey, however we have arrived, as promised, with the mage."

The Templar nodded, stiffening as she watched someone open the door of the carriage. Out stepped a young girl… not even in her teens yet.

"What joke is this?" Jaki looked around for answers. "I expected a mage that had at least passed their Harrowing, you give me a child?!"

The mage cringed, and the caravan looked amongst themselves for answers. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Jaki sighed.

"You mean to make me believe a child so small could possibly be an Abomination? That your own Circle could not handle her?"

"It is not that easy, ser Jaki. None have been able to control her, she does as she pleases, mind control is the only explanation our First Enchanter can muster, so-"

"I didn't ask for excuses ser Knight! I asked for answers!"

The Grey Warden stood there, watching the exchange, the talk of mind control and Blood Magic made her very uneasy with the girl. She looked to Jaki, who nudged the child's shoulder, indicating they needed to move.

"I have no choice. I'll take her from here. You are relieved of your mission," she snapped over her shoulder, returning to the village. Looking down at the child, she became concerned. "Have you eaten today?"

The girl shook her head, saying nothing. Most likely, she had difficulty speaking beyond her native tongue and that kept her mute. Jaki didn't seem to mind, so long as the girl understood her, that was all that was needed.

"Okay. Great. I guess… we'll go find you something before we head off."

* * *

Jaki sat in one of the sitting rooms of the Chantry, watching the young mage eat a little before they set off. Once on the road, they could only stop if urgently necessary.

'_She's a child,_' Jaki said to herself. '_This should ease Noemi's mind. The Divine won't let them sentence a child to death._' If anything, she would be put under an early Harrowing, one that she could handle but would satisfy the Chantry that a child was not an Abomination. Jaki had never heard of such a thing before.

Then Jaki wondered if they would have a translator for the child ready. She had to smile at the thought of the Templars desperately trying to understand the Antivan language while the girl could be calling them anything under the sun she wanted.

She needed to tell Noemi she would be off shortly. Getting the young Sister from the previous day to watch the young mage, Jaki stepped outside, heading to the market place where she knew her 'friend' would be.

Truth be told, Jaki was terrified of the girl, the only reason she had yet to hand her over. After what had happened all those years ago, if she were to cross her the wrong way… she'd end up like her former Knight-Commander had.

"There you are!" Jaki said in a friendly tone, walking over to a small table that Noemi was manning, earning a lot of coin. Two elves were there, one seemed to be ill. They were probably purchasing something before leaving with their tribe, and they seemed wary that Jaki had come over.

Noemi looked from the Dalish who carried a bow and shook her head. "No, no, Jaki is okay! She won't, you know, she won't turn your Keeper over."

Jaki blinked as the blonde looked her up and down, before setting down a total of twenty pieces, grabbing the bottles up, and leading the ill one away.

"That's the Keeper," Noemi whispered, leaning in to Jaki, motioning to them. "She's worried you'll try to capture her, because of..."

Jaki nodded, understanding. "But, I thought the Dalish couldn't leave their Keepers behind. Why are they still here?"

"I think they needed medicine for her. I'm sure they'll be on their way, soon." Noemi scooped her profits up, dumping them in a pouch at her waist. "What brings you here?"

Jaki was startled out of her thoughts and her gaze to the elf who carried the bow. She'd been pretty cute. "Oh. Yes, I'm sorry. I'll be leaving shortly, the mage is here."

Noemi suddenly looked concerned again, hurrying to Jaki's side to once more voice her concerns, when the older woman lifted a gloved hand to silence her.

"She's a child. Not even gone through her Harrowing. I know you're concerned for the innocent," she began, in effort to make it seem like Noemi had little personal connection to the thoughts of Tranquility "and I'm certain she'll be fine. I'm taking her to the border and I'll be back in a couple of months. "

Noemi breathed out, smiling. "Good."

"Okay. I'm going to go gather her up, be good, and don't cheat anyone out of their pants in card games."

Jaki laughed a little at the thought and turned, adjusting the shield on her back to make it more comfortable. As she went back to the Chantry, she saw the Warden from earlier rush up to her.

"Hold! You can't leave this village!" she shouted. Jaki frowned in annoyance.

"I can do as I please. Your order was only allowed back in Fereldan twenty years ago, you do not have the political power here that you do in the Anders, you-"

"No! It's dangerous!" Jaki halted in her ramblings, looking off towards the forest, where men were lighting sentry fires, obviously at the behest of this woman. She became on edge.

"Why? Why is it dangerous?"

The Warden drew her sword and shield, heading to the main road to keep an eye on it as the villagers worked to close the gate up.

"It's Darkspawn! The village is surrounded!"


	3. Chapter 3

They had held for three days. Darkspawn had made travel impossible, the two Dalish were trapped in the village, as was the Mage. She was being housed in the Chantry, while Jaki was spending time with Noemi.

"The Gray Warden says there's a massive bulk of the horde surrounding us," she explained, watching her younger friend mix a potion together. "But the 'spawn that come near us are breakaway. We're in no danger of attack. For now."

"I hate it when you do that." She ground more Elfroot. "Get my hopes up, and then dash them."

Jaki smiled. It WAS something she was quite good at. "Though, until it's safe enough, the Mage and I will be staying in town. Who are the potions for?"

Noemi looked down at her work. "Oh. A noble family requested them. Their servant is sick."

Jaki nodded and looked to the window. The sky was constantly dark with the 'spawn near. "The family that moved here a few years ago, right? Aren't they Orlesian?"

She said nothing, going to check the poultice. With a grin, Jaki stood.

"I'm to go on patrol now, with the Warden. Mind if I take a few for us?" Without waiting for an answer, Jaki picked a couple of bottles up and walked out, as Noemi called out to wish her luck.

* * *

She stepped to the large gate that separated the village from the surrounding woodland. The Warden, Victoria, was with her. The patrol had gone well, though they found no trace of the Dalish encampment. They had left quickly.

"The horde must have been strong, if they left their Keeper behind," Jaki mused, going to bang on the gate to be allowed back in.

"It's strange," Victoria said. "They fight very coordinated. I'm beginning to worry this is a Blight, and not just a roving band."

"I don't understand how you can just decide that. Don't you Wardens get together and… hold a meeting to decide?"

"No. We can… tell. I can't say anymore, but we can just tell." She walked into the village, followed by the Templar, listening to the gates creak closed. Jaki nodded as she went towards the tavern.

"I'll buy this round. C'mon."

Victoria hesitated. "I shouldn't. It doesn't take much to put me under the table."

"Oh, come now! You can have a drink!" Jaki laughed, clipping her on the shoulder. "It isn't against any code, is it?"

"No no, no… Just that the last time I had more than a half-pint, I couldn't remember my name."

"Ah. That's too bad. They've got juice, though. I'm not letting you away without a drink. Noemi's busy all day, and I've got Mage-duty after this."

She wouldn't take 'No' for an answer. Grabbing Victoria by the shoulder, she led her straight in to the tavern.

* * *

After a good hour of drinks, Jaki bid the Warden farewell and walked out of the tavern, heading for once to the Chantry. One of the Sisters walked past her, looking flushed with fever. Possibly heading to Noemi for a cure, or for the Scholar who seemed to know as much about cures as the younger girl did.

She thought nothing of it and moved briskly up the steps, going inside. Everything was in order; the Mother was giving her sermon for the day. Ever since the Darkspawn had trapped them in their own homes, she was their beacon of light.

Moving up the stairs to the second level, she stepped into the room where the young Mage was being kept. She smiled when she saw her.

"Hello there."

The Mage said nothing.

"Cat got your tongue? Or do you not understand me?" Jaki smiled, trying to be pleasant as the girl looked away, towards the window. "Maybe you're just shy. Everyone going around, calling you a Maleficar, I'm sure it's a series of misunderstandings. You're a cute kid, and I'm willing to guess that you got them all to do your bidding that way."

The girl still said nothing, pulling her knees to her chest. Jaki decided conversation wasn't the best of ideas right now and sat down in the extra chair.

"You know you're allowed to walk through the village, if you're escorted, right? How about, if it doesn't rain tomorrow, I take you for a walk. How does that sound, Anne?"

* * *

Evening was descending quickly. Noemi was selling off the medicines that the Orlesian family hadn't needed, trying to hurry before she would be forced by the guards to close down for the night. She saw one of the Dalish who had been left behind and thought for a moment, before grabbing the bottles up, hurrying over to her.

"Excuse me!" she called, holding them out. "Here. You can have these."

The elf looked at her with suspicion. "What are these for, Shem?"

"Your Keeper! I'm sure she's still got that nasty cold, and I'm about to have to close down for the night. No one wants them, so you can have them all for free."

She smiled, holding them all out to the wary elf.

"I don't need your handouts."

"Please accept them. I don't want them to go to waste," she urged. After a few tense moments, the elf grabbed them and spun around to slink off to the tent where her Keeper was. A small victory under her belt, Noemi went to gather the rest of her things up, when she heard pounding on the town gate.

Her heart leapt in her throat. Darkspawn? Templars from the main church, come to take her away? She froze as Jaki came up to check on her, also hearing the noise. There was shouting from the gatekeepers, while Jaki picked the pouch of gold up.

"You did pretty decent today. This ought to pay for a round of drinks tomorrow, when I'm off. Hurry home."

The last words were an order, and Noemi nodded, going to scurry off at once, when she heard the gatekeeper shout for the gate to be opened.

"Open them up!" he roared. "We've got Gray Wardens wanting entry!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Grey Wardens?" Jaki demanded, rushing toward the gate as Noemi stayed back. Maybe they'd come for their friend, or maybe they were here for the Darkspawn. Either was okay with Jaki. She stood tall and watched as the group, filthy and ragged, came trudging in. Once the last of them entered, the gates were closed. She could barely keep balance when Victoria rushed forward.

"Alistair!" She moved to the wounded man who was moving forward despite a mage trying to close a superficial wound on his arm.

"I told you, it's fine," he said, before nearly falling back as Victoria grabbed the wounded arm to check it. "Oh, Victoria. Hello there."

"You're hurt!"

"It's nothing, just a surprise ambush." He gave a sideways glance to an elf before looking back. "Amell here is seeing to it."

Victoria looked the group over, as though looking for someone in particular.

"Did Duncan go on to Denerim?" she asked, reluctantly letting her death grip up. "Where are the others? There's Darkspawn all over!"

"Victoria, there's..." he sighed; Jaki could see he was struggling to deliver some bad news.

"Oh honestly!" another mage shouted, arms crossed. "Your friend, Duncan, is dead. He was left on the battlefield."

Jaki looked back over her shoulder, to see Noemi's form retreating to the tavern. She had seen the other mages and as always, she left their presence.

* * *

"So, it truly is a Blight," the Mother sighed. Jaki nodded, standing to full attention in her shining armor. "We cannot move the child in this. Even with three Grey Wardens, we need you here. You are the best sword-arm in the village. With our losses at Ostagar-"

"Should I train the remaining men?"

She shook her head. "No. So long as we can hold the village, we will be well when they leave." She turned to go to her desk, Jaki taking it as a sign she was dismissed. Before she reached the door, though, she was stopped by the Mother.

"I haven't seen your sister in the Chantry in several days, Jaki."

Jaki froze and her eyes went wide for a moment, before laughing and turning around. "Ah, you know how she is, Your Grace. It also seems that the Orlesian family has an ill servant, who she has been tending to."

"That's right. Our scholar has been helping. I suppose it would do no good for them to come and bring illness with them. You may leave."

"Hello there, little Mage," Jaki said, sitting in the chair near the girl who seemed to be busy reading a book that chronicled Andraste's life.

"They told me you can't really understand me, but that's okay. I spend so much time with Noemi who doesn't listen to me, it's nice to have someone who does!"

She laughed, though the girl only stared at her over the top of her book.

"So, I wonder who got you that. Was it Michaela?" The Scholar was a decent assumption. She always had books like that on hand, using them to spout her belief that Sacred Andraste had been a Mage. The Chantry Mother absolutely hated the girl for it, but so long as she wasn't running up and down the Chantry, screaming it at the top of her voice, nothing could be done to her.

There was a knock on the door, Jaki looked up to see the ill Sister step in with a small tray. "Oh. I was unaware you were here, Sister Jaki," the girl said in a soft voice. Jaki stood.

"I'm on Mage duty right now. If the child needs to eat, I can come back later."

She nodded. "Yes. That would be best."

* * *

Noemi sat in the Tavern, on her usual drink, watching the three Wardens speak and get to know one another. It seemed the Mage was the newest member of the esteemed order. She wanted to go over and speak to them, but she was never comfortable around other mages.

Victoria seemed to be drinking pretty heavily, prompting the other two to try to keep up. It was a merry scene.

"…so then, Amell here has the bright idea to let him come along with us!"

"No way!"

Alistair nodded, taking another drink and slamming the mug down. "I know! It'll be comforting, knowing I'll be murdered in the privacy of my own tent."

Amell grinned. "Laugh all you want, we're in a war. If we didn't see him coming, I bet the Darkspawn won't, either!"

"But she's funny, so it's okay."

Victoria drank again, finishing her pint and going to stand up and order another when she froze. Worried, Alistair looked around, before something seemed to dawn on him, and he moved forward with surprising speed, catching her before she could hit the floor.

"What in the Maker's name was that?!" Amell demanded as Noemi stood to go help.

"I should've been worried when she put down the coin for her drink," he explained. "It takes about three bits to put her under."

With some help, the group managed to walk her to a room, where she fell over into the bed, asleep before she even hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

The group rushed forward, though Noemi retreated to the tavern. A demon was major news, something they'd never had before in the village, and she wouldn't run the risk of exposure.

The Wardens, though, went right for it. They were unafraid, after what they had been through at Ostagar. Amell had her staff out and Alistair drew his sword, while the remaining ones who had come when they heard the shouts pulled their weapons ready, as well.

The shop was in pure disarray when they arrived, a lesser demon was destroying everything it could get its hands on, nothing was safe from the havoc. When the group of four entered the shop, it looked to them, sliding its way across to attack.

Only to be caught in a rune placed by Amell, and to be ripped into by Morrigan, who had become a bear. The fight didn't take long. Once the assassin, Zevran, joined in it ended shortly after. But it was unnerving. Why was a demon there?

Alistair sat a table back upright, trying to help salvage what could be.

"I heard they have a suspected Maleficar in the Chantry," he said. "A lot of people are talking about it. This seems to be proof."

"Honestly, you spout nonsense whenever you open your mouth!" Morrigan chided as Amell and Zevren went to leave and let the townsfolk know they were safe. "This 'Maleficar' of yours is supposed to be a child."

"Children become Abominations more easily than elder mages," he said in his defense, growing irritated at her.

"And yet, 'tis rare to see one."

Growling, Alistair simply stormed out, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

Noemi was back in her home, grinding up roots and measuring them. It was late evening and she had locked herself away. One of the Chantry sisters had come to check on her, but a loud round of hacking convinced her to leave.

There was knocking on the door, and she looked up, now annoyed at the sudden fascination with her personal life.

"Yes?" she asked, forcing a hacking cough. "Who's there?"

"You're not sick, you're just being difficult." Jaki sounded quite irritated, but Noemi got up anyway and went to unlatch the door. She pulled it open to allow her entry.

"Candyce came and said you're quite ill. Care to explain why you're turning every one away?" Jaki glanced around, not seeing Noemi's staff anywhere. She continued to stand upright, still in full armor.

"There was a demon," Noemi said, looking at the wall rather than her sister. "There was a demon!"

Jaki sighed and slumped her shoulders. Of course it hadn't been Noemi, how could she consider such a thing?

"A DEMON was in the village! We've been here for so long, Jaki, how could one come here now? I-I didn't summon it!" she announced, grabbing Jaki by the armor.

"I know you didn't. No one knows about you, Noemi, and no one will." Pinching the bridge of her nose, Jaki turned. "It could have been that mage the Wardens brought with them. She's an apostate."

Noemi began to calm down and returned to her seat as Jaki continued. "Or it could have been the child. If we could just get a Blighted translator…"

"She's not an Abomination, she's not. She's too little to be one!"

Jaki just sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I will not argue with you on this, Noemi. I don't know what's going on, but until we figure it out, no more hiding. You seem guilty by your hiding."

She walked to the door, grabbing up a potion as she did. "I will see you this evening for drinks. I'll pay."

"Is that a threat, ser Jaki?"

"It is a warning."

* * *

That evening found the group of Grey Wardens in the tavern where they were getting free drinks for the night due to their services. Jaki was sitting off on her own, staring in the distance. She had noticed that the apostate mage was not with them. One less mage to worry about might ease Noemi's fears.

What did she have to worry about, though? What could possibly make her so scared? She was a powerful mage, Jaki had seen the effects of it firsthand.

"I guess it never gets easy," one of the group said. The mage was looking at the Elf, who shrugged and took a long drink. "Killing people must not come naturally."

Jaki looked up to the door as Noemi walked in and smiled. "There you are! Over your illness?"

Many looked up and upon the realization that it was simply Noemi, they went back to their business. Victoria glared, though.

Noemi seemed to feel the stare and looked over, curiously. "Oh, I remember you. The pants are amazing and fit very well," she said with a cat's grin.

"Uh… what is she talking about?" Alistair asked.

"It's nothing. Come on, Alistair, it's getting quite late," Victoria hurriedly said and tried to move him out of the tavern.

"I would like to hear this," the elf said. His accent was familiar to Jaki, but for the life of her, she couldn't place it.

"I won a round of cards and she couldn't pay up because of all the drinks," Noemi explained, becoming more comfortable around the group. "So, I took her pants."

That brought a round of laughter from Amell and Alistair. The elf was trying to not choke on his ale, so his was not as noticeable. He pounded the table, though.

"I was drunk!"

"You were 'Foofy', too."

"You swore to never speak of that!"

"Ladies!" Jaki interjected. "Please don't get me kicked out of the only tavern in town. I may have to hang myself if I can't get a good drink."

Alistair got Victoria to sit back down and took a seat next to her. Noemi sat down at Jaki's table.

"Well, at least we've broken the ice," Jaki smiled. "Where is your apostate friend?"

"Gone," Victoria snorted. "At least I hope."

"Morrigan's gone to find board for the time," Amell explained. "The store owners are injured, and their home was destroyed by the demon. Alistair gave his and Victoria's rooms up for them."

"Without my consent!" Victoria pouted and looked to him.

"Maker, Victoria, it was the right thing to do."

"And there's a disease in the village, so the Chantry can't put up board… especially with the child," Jaki mused. "How about staying with Noemi?"

"Me?" Noemi spat her drink out as she coughed from the shock. "B-b-but," she stammered.

"It will be okay. Here, you can even move anything valuable to my quarters in the Chantry," Jaki offered. With the threat of discovery gone, she was sure Noemi would open up.

"Then, let me go and move my things." With that, she was back on her feet, and out the door.

* * *

"Just you and me," Jaki sighed, sitting down in a chair in the child's quarters. "How are you?"

The girl had her knees to her chest and stared before speaking. As usual, Jaki didn't understand a word that came out of her mouth.

"Does your mother know you use that language?" she joked. There was no response from the child, who seemed to retreat in to herself.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm just a little on edge. Some other mage brought a demon with them," Jaki said. "It's just grating."

With a groan, she got back up, waiting desperately for her relief to come in so she could go off duty and slip out of the plate that was wearing her down.

"I was told you've eaten. Have you been reading?" She walked to the bookshelf to scan the titles, before looking back to the girl, who had grabbed hold of a candelabrum that was empty of candles to stare at it.

"You like them? That one came from Orlais, I believe." The girl said nothing still and just looked it over. "I'll ask the Mother if you can take it with you. I don't know if she'll agree, but if she doesn't, I'll send some coin your way to let you buy one. How does that sound?"

Jaki heard the door creak open and smiled. "I guess we don't get to spend as much time together as I was hoping. Well, little one, I hope you sleep well and have a pleasant stroll in the Fade."

The Templar never saw what hit her in the head, and was unconscious before she hit the floor.


End file.
